東方楽園造 (Touhou Rakuensou) Genealogy of Dreamland
by Masterice128
Summary: Witness the events that lead Reimu and Marisa into making Gensokyo the wonderland that it becomes. A retelling of the PC-98 game's stories, leading into the Windows canon.


東方楽園造 ～ Genealogy of Dreamland

Foreword

Hello, distinguished readers. Welcome to this Touhou Project fanfiction enterprise! I'm Masterice, your host in the narrative that is to follow. It is a long-time sought project of mine, coming to fruition years after first envisioning it. I hope you enjoy it in your own ways like I did while writing.

This is a story that recreates the tales of Gensokyo in my own imagining. This first title refers to the events and characters appearing in PC-98 era games (some aren't, but that's up to you to see). Hopefully, I'll reach Windows era after finishing this and show continuity between eras, instead of separate canons. I'm a beginner in writing fiction like this and my intention is to build up writing and storytelling skills, so this is also an invitation to constructive criticism.

As a disclaimer, I declare that 東方楽園造 ～ Genealogy of Dreamland (Touhou Rakuensou meaning Eastern Paradise Genesis) is a work of mine based on Shangai Alice's Touhou Project. All characters are Shangai Alice's intellectual propriety, not mine. The credits on most elements in the story are also on them. Enjoy!

* * *

— Nagano prefecture, Japan. A certain summer of the new era.

A misty haze of heat could be seen emerging from the scorching asphalt. That didn't have much effect on the passengers inside an air-conditioned bus in its course. Comfort is growing even more all-around in the world, thanks to wild advancements in almost all fields. One doesn't really need to get to the ground while making a voyage, and even practical vehicles like this aren't too common. But this one road is a bit beyond the reach of modern civilization's railways. It is intended as a preservation area nowadays, making access a fare to the adventurous and eccentric. This voyage is particularly long for the avid young child and calm old woman that ride the bus together. There are no other passengers around since this is a common enough, albeit unused route. No one takes buses unless it is part of the trip these days.

Old woman: "We're almost there, dear. Look."

Young child: "Aah…! The trees!"

As the bus turns its very first right into a detached and rougher road, the scenery on the windows finally changes, pleasing the kid's eyes. A rush of stationary green leaves goes by quickly, creating a river-like flow, but suddenly comes to a stop after a minute or so. A large parking lot could be seen, though it was empty. The bus stop is right beside it.

Young child: "Thanks for the ride, mister!"

Bus driver: "Take care on the way there, it's a scary place when it gets dark."

Old woman: "That's very true. But don't worry, I've come here many times since I've been young."

The kid takes off the bus as fast as they can and runs to a barren road entrance among the trees nearby. They go up a hill, clouded by enormous pine trees.

Old woman: "Calm down, young lady. The shrine isn't going to fly or dig a hole in the ground!"

Young girl: "Come on, grandma! You always outwalk me somehow, and I'm tired of being seated for so long."

Grandma: "Alright but get yourself ready. This isn't a short walk to the park… those stairs can tire even the fittest young snapper."

The road didn't last long but delved deeper into the forest. All the trees made enough shade to relieve the summer heat, still sunlight falling upon the road itself. Slowly, some flat stones appear to form a path along the ground, which prompts the girl to try jumping from one to the next.

Young girl: "Ah, wait, grandma! You cheated."

Grandma: "Oho. All I did was skim past while you were distracted. But grandma appreciates you not getting much dirt on your shoes."

The road went on. There was the chirping of birds and buzzing of insects. Some loud, some quiet. Though curious, the young girl wanted to get to their destination as soon as possible. Soon enough, the young-old duo reached a stone staircase that went on and on upwards. The steep elevation of ground announced pretty much clear that this forest stood in a mountain.

Grandma: "So it begins. You ready?"

Young girl: "Whoa…can't even see the torii gate yet! I want to see it!"

Grandma: "You'll be seeing it soon enough, dear. As we go up it becomes visible gradually. Quite exciting, huh?"

The steps are a bit big for a child to climb all the way on their own, but that was her idea. Going to see a real shrine for the first time, everything was part of the trip. That child's curious nature stirred up an adventurous spirit to her old caregiver. They don't see each other very often, so this was a golden opportunity. Invigorated by the presence of her granddaughter, stories from past adventures — her so-called tales of the youth, would show up in their everyday conversations.

Among them, a quiet Shinto shrine at the top of what grandma called Ibara Hill. She said the place had a still, mysterious aura all over it, though nothing too out of ordinary happened to most people there. But as a secret, the kid would hear from grandma all about the glimpses of that shrine appearing in her dreams. The reason she visited from time to time and watched many of its details.

Young girl: "There's the gate! We're almost there, grandma!"

Grandma: "Now I think…you're the cheater…to charge ahead and not be tired after all these stairs, even if you're a child…"

Timid summer cherry blossoms appear as the entrance to the shrine approaches. The sound of birds migrating echoes in the distance announcing an opening act to the falling of the night. The wind is fresh and gentle. A timid yellow hue begins to transform the sky into an enormous gradient, with clouds etching its form. Amidst this ever-changing scenario, grandparent and grandchild reach their destination.

Grandma: "Here we are. Joumine Shrine…It's been many years."

Young girl: "….."

Grandma: "Are you okay, dear?"

Young girl: "It's just like you told me, grandma…but even more…!"

She says with an air of amazement and a tone of excitement. Grandma smiles at her reaction. They take some time to admire the beautifully red torii gate and the shrine view in their near distance. It wasn't much, as its state didn't seem very tidy and proper. But seeing the stone path stretching from the gate to a seemingly ancient wood building, filled with details in its traditional carvings, was quite the sight for a first-time viewer and a recollector.

Young girl: "So…isn't anybody here?"

Grandma: "Well, there's no office or practitioners around. It has been like that since a long time ago. Even before I've begun to visit."

Young girl: "There's a stony vending machine there!"

Grandma: "[chuckling] That's a lamp, dear. Oh, and look! A donation box. They say good things happen to you if you donate to a shrine."

Young girl: "Reeeaaally? Like, you put money in it and candy comes out?"

Grandma: "…I don't think so, but who knows! You could try that."

Young girl: "So maybe this is the true vending machine…!"

The girl walked inside the shrine grounds and looked intently at everything. She even tossed two coins inside the donation box and clapped her hands. Grandma said that wasn't exactly how you do it, but that was also great. Looking outside, she saw the expanding horizon of the sky.

Young girl: "Whoooaa! The sunset is getting so pretty…from up here, it seems the Rayleigh dispersion doesn't look all that intense."

Grandma: "T-That's true, honey. (What are they teaching kids in elementary these days…?) Could you come with granny and sit at the stairs to watch it?"

The two head out of the gate once more and sit side by side. Grandma feels a bit more relaxed and stretches her arms the best she can. Somehow, she felt that this gesture goes along well with this shrine. "Back in the day, this would be the perfect time for a photo of the shrine", she thought. But this is a special time with her grandchild. All she could do was bask at the moment for all the while.

Suddenly, some memories come to her, of how great those adventures were. In school, this grandma wasn't very popular, and most of her time was spent on the dreamy sensations she got from places like this one. All the tensions, the highs and lows, the lessons, the growth…and every bit of curiosity she could ounce. That was why she felt so close to the experiences her little partner had begun to take interest in. As she's absorbed in reminiscence, there's something she knows that is important for her to do.

Grandma turns to her grandchild.

But she's not seated beside her.

Instead, she's standing, looking inside the shrine. Her gaze is kind of hazed, with a half-open mouth. Before grandma says anything, the kid makes a question herself.

Young girl: "Didn't you say there was no one here, grandma?"

Grandma gradually falls into a shock. Firstly, she looks at the torii gate entrance. There's nothing to see inside, except for the yet very still shrine, covered in shadow and twilight color. Then she looks back to her grandchild and she's staring back at her, with an innocent yet confused look.

Young girl: "Looks like she's gone."

Grandma: "…who exactly did you see, dear?"

Young girl: "Well, it was strange…for a moment it seemed there was nothing there, but then…I could hear a sound, and when I looked there was this lady. I think she used…red clothes? There was the sound of sweeping, like, with a broom. And then again, I think her clothes were white. Before I could catch her face, she seemed to…fade? I mean, her clothing was a lady's, so I'm quite sure about that…"

She said while mostly looking back into the shrine as if trying to see the mysterious lady appearing again. Grandma's reaction wasn't noticed by her child, but she actually went pale for a second. Excitement, expectation and a dark anxiety. These feelings swirled around inside. She knew exactly what this was. A similar experience happened to her before. In fact, she felt like she could remember everything that she should. Enough to hide her feelings for a moment and talk back to her child, while standing up.

Grandma: "Well, maybe the mysterious lady is the ghost of the shrine… trying to tell us to go home before it gets dark, don't you think?"

Young girl: "Aren't shrines a place for protection? You're sounding really scared here, grandma."

Grandma: "O-Oooh, ho, ho, ho…Talking big with me here, huh? Don't you forget I've been around longer than you! Actually, I'm friends with the shrine's ghost. And what I said was true. She can no longer protect us…because she's dead!"

Young girl: "Waaaaah! Grandma! Ahahaha!"

Grandma finished that sentence with a tickling attack. The young girl couldn't resist.

Grandma: "Come on, let's go. Your parents will put me in a sanatorium if I hold you in a place like this into the night. Besides, I've got a present for you."

Young girl: "What? What is it, grandma?"

Her gleaming eyes are too much. But grandma resists and says they should get to walking first and gives the lead. As the girl follows, grandma takes something wrapped in cloth from the bag she's been carrying around.

Grandma: "This is something I've used in my youth. It's full of dear memories to me, and it's almost like a family heirloom I've decided to give you."

Young girl: "Waaah…that is a hat?"

Grandma: "Yes! Here, try it on."

The girl takes the black hat with a laced white bow to her head. It's a bit big, so it covers her eyes. She pulls the front up with one of her hands and looks awkwardly at grandma. Grandma chuckles and then they both laugh at the size discrepancy.

Grandma: "Well, in due time it's going to fit a whole better. Don't you worry."

Young girl: "Grandma…this hat, on top of bringing me here…thank you so much!"

She hugs grandma by the waist while they're descending the long staircase together. Her silky brown hair fluttering with the wind.

Grandma hugs her back with one of her arms. She begins to think to herself.

Grandma: "That back there… did scare me a bit. It may not be a dangerous journey for her…but I don't think this should be the right time for it. Maybe I should leave some clues that point out in the right direction…but without being too obvious. I think the way that she is, there's no way she won't find out sooner or later. About everything. But time is not of the essence here. When it ever was? All that matters is that she discovers all the wonderful things she can by herself. And this truth-seeking saga will go on!".

Young girl: "Grandma…"

Grandma: "Yes, deary?"

Young girl: "I'm hungry…"

Grandma: "[chuckles] That's fine, we're going back in time for me to bake a cake. I'll make you the best."

Young girl: "Yaaay ~"

Grandma: "Let's go back home…Renko."

That afternoon engraved an important memory within Renko's heart. Her meeting with grandma marked the prelude for a tale of journeys yet to come for her.

That shrine was simply the shrine at the top of the hill. Abandoned, but preserved. Unknow, even when known. Secret, but also plain open for anyone. What truly lies there, is the boundary to an extremely close, yet infinitely far away land. That shrine was also known as the Hakurei Shrine.


End file.
